What never was
by Slade8833
Summary: Something bad happened can a traveler from 20 years in the future fix it? or is he himself Doomed
1. Chapter 1

Author notes: First story.. i don't even know if i uploaded this right also forgot to put in the disclaimer sayin i don't own none of this stuff when i first uploaded it so hopefully i'm fixing that now.

Learning as i go here people

Anyways please review this.. i have a few ideals but would like to get some feed back to see what people think

Anyways.. on with the show

The wind blows across a desolate city one that have long ago been destroyed in a disaster the sound of electricity crackles in the air as a portal opens up and a Man in gold and black Armour steps out Looking around the the man mumbles to himself

"This ain't right.. this city should still be fine"

The man starts tinkering with a odd device on his arm when a shadow falls over him, Slightly surprised that anything is alive here in this Barren landscape he glances up at a figure dressed in a black body suit and wearing a mask that covers his whole face standing on a ruined car looking down at him

"well who might you be?"

"someone who has been waiting for you to pop up Warp so i can take that device of yours and fix something that should not have happened"

The man lunges at warp with surprising speed and takes Warp by surprise, barely Dodges the attack and decides that it might be time to go

Running as fast as he can warp glances back at the man in black chasing him and smiles at the fact that he seems to be out pacing his pursuer but his smile is short lived as the figure seems to transform into a green wolf and starts closing in.

The man in black now a green wolf inwardly smirks as he can feel his prays fear as he tried to get away from him, his pray comes to a stop and starts messing with the device again and the wolf comes to a stop and shifts once again into a his normal shape.

"look just hand over the device and you won't get hurt"

"never i don't know who you are your way to young to be that changeling that was with the titans, who or what are you?"

Not bothering with a answer the man in black charges at warp again but warp had already finished with his device and smirks when he slaps his hand down reopening a portal."

"later who ever you are"

Warp turns and leaps to the portal but right before he enters it he feels a sharp pain in his leg looking back he sees a Green panther with it's claws dug deep into his Calf.

"ahh let go you mangy fur ball"

Growling the panther pulls the man further from the portal and claws at the gold Armour protecting the mans chest.

Thinking fast warp pressed a button and the Armour slips off him and he squirms out from under the very angry looking panther and hobbles to the portal

Watching his pry once again running the cat fights the urge to give chase again part of him telling him that he got what he wants he dose not need the pray

Warp now Armour less tumbles into the portal and vanishes an a flash of light.

The panther shifts back into his human form and looks at the device he tried so hard to get and frowns a bit when he realizes how scratched up it is from the panthers claws

Taking the device the figure walks off down the road and reaches up and touches some place behind his right ear

"you there?"

"yeah how did everything go?"

"you were right victor he showed up..

"did you get the device?"

"yes i got it but it's a little damaged"

" that's fine.. i should be able to fix it enough to get one use out of it .. that's all we need"

reaching a dead end in a ally the black clothed figure touches the back of his ear again

"OK I'm home open up"

With the sound of gears and grinding stone the wall in front of him splits open to reveal a rather spartan living area with a table and a few chairs, and a few kitchen items and a bed over in the corner.

further into the room is another doorway leading into a hallway, half way through the hall is a door on the left and then at the end of the hall is another room the figure makes his way to the back room.

Entering the room the only things in here are a large computer against the wall on the left a workbench across from the doorway and a odd device with a pad to stand on along the left wall.

Standing in the middle of the room the figure hears a voice coming from the computer

" sit the device on the bench gar and I'll take a look at it while you go get cleaned up.. ya stink man"

" har har funny victor.. even if i did smell you ain't got a nose to smell it"

"*chuckles* " just go get cleaned up"

Leaving the room and making the small walk to the room he passed in the hallway before he opened the door and enters it revealing little more then a toilet and a sink with a mirror above it Standing in front of the mirror the gar removes his mask revealing a man in his late teens with pale Grey tinted skin and long emerald colored and rather messy hair that hangs about shoulder length peering at himself he takes note of the jade green of his eyes and the small fang sticking out of his mouth when he smirks.

cleaning as best one can with just a sink gar touches a spot behind his right ear and talks.

"well victor how is it going"

" I've took a quick scan and i should be able to get it up and running in a few hours .. rest a bit and get ready "

" right victor see you in a few"

leaving the bathroom he headed to the bed/dining/kitchen/living room and heads to the bed with a tired yawn he passes out within seconds of laying down

hours past and gar is awoken from his slumber from a voice ringing in his ear

"yo.. wake up sleeping beauty and get your butt in gear"

Getting up slowing and groggily making his way to the back room he sees a pair of metal appendages hovering over the workbench working on the device he had brought in and a Armlet about the size of his forearm sitting next to it.

"well i see you still take after your father when it comes to mornings"

"*yawns* who could passably see getting up before 10"

" well gar Rea use to get up long before that.. tho we had a bet that it was just to avoid your father"

"I'm sure you did.. anyways back to the more important subjects?

"Oh right.. well i took a look at warp's time travel device and i was right .. i can get one shot out of this not that we need more then that mind you, if all goes right the moment you vanish from here this time line should vanish with you."

"So whats the plan again victor"

" we if this goes right we should arrive-"

"we?"

"oh yeah"

one of the metal appendages lift the armlet off the bench

"see i made this awhile back i should be able to download my AI from the computer into it"

"ah.. OK. so?"

"right anyways as i was saying, we will arrive a few weeks before everything happens that will give us time to plan"

"what about when i run into the titans?, Won't they get slightly suspicious when someone that looks like the mix of two of their members just pops up?"

"Good question and i have a equally good answer, see that armlet?"

"yeah the one that your gonna download into?"

"well along with the ability to hold my AI it can also change the way you look"

"what of the empathy .. won't raven be able to pick up on anything that might tip her off as to who we are?"

"No. that comm device i had implanted behind your ear also will mask your Aura so that she will not be able to pick up anything, any other questions?"

gar ponders the question for a moment

"not that i can think of now just tell me what i am suppose to do again"

"right.. a few weeks after our arrival the team will get a call abut a attack on a dam by unknown enemies, this will turn out to be Slade and during the attack something happens that leads to Raven and beast boy leaving the team within the month and tho starfire, Robin *pauses a moment before saying the last name* and cyborg do their best to protect the city without a full team they slowly drift apart and a few years later no one is there when the city needs them the most"

"when did all this happen again?"

"Twenty years ago"

"OK.. and what happens to the city?"

"well details are sketchy at best being no one was there but the reports state that someone caused power plant to go up and it wiped out 95% of the city"

"where was everyone you said the titans drifted off where did they go?"

"Well robin vanished off the face of the earth more or less tho a new younger robin popped up in Gotham as batman's sidekick but was not the Robin that worked with the titans, during this time a guy named Nightwing popped up in Bludhaven which we think was his but never had the chance to confirm it"

"why did you think he was robin?"

"well years back starfire went on a trip through time to the future and she said the robin of that time had taken nightwing as alias"

"ah so that's how you know about that warp guy, But how did you know he was going to show up here so we could get his device?"

"oh.. um i didn't, been scanning the Temporal energies for the last fifth teen years hoping he would pop up"

"so.. we got lucky?"

"yeah.. about sums it up"

"an..Anyways.. what about everyone else?"

"well Starfire dejected About robin leavening she left the planet and went home to Tamaran and Now rules there as it's queen"

"ok what about the rest?"

"well beastboy and raven took up living far away from any major cities without that many people around raven was not always forced to deal with everyone's emotions and beastboy seemed to prefer the forest over the city as well"

"And cyborg?"

"as far as i know he stayed in this city even after the power plant went up and tried to help what ever people where left tho he soon vanished"

"OK so back to my appearance what will i look like with that thing on?"

"well that's up to you got any ideals?"

"well i was thinking of blond hair but keeping the green eyes they ain't odd enough to warrant any attention"

"right and of course you will be Caucasian cause by best guess your mom and dad would of been if not for their odd skin pigment"

"so what now?"

"well i should start the download you can hook the device into the machine on the left wall and then go get anything you want to take along"

"like i have anything, not many places to shop at in this town"

"Ah, right well get what ever you do have and lets get ready"

Within a half hour Gar was ready to go having attached the device to the machine and placing the Armlet on his arm with the fully downloaded victor riding shotgun Gar stepped onto the platform connected to the machine

Pressing a a button on the armlet Gar's green hair and Grey skin was replaced with blond hair and Caucasian skin tone, thinking smugly that he has been so pale all his life he pressed a few more buttons on the armlet and gave himself a nice little tan.

"ya finished with the makeover yet?"

"right sorry.. so what do we do now?"

"well you sit tight and I'll activate the machine and if we live through the trip we should be about twenty years in the past.. give or take a month"

"so you saying we might die?"

"yeah.. but that's only a very small chance of that happening"

"how small?"

With that the machine kicked to life and started powering up and a light could be seen forming around gar

"Victor.... How Small"

Gar could feel himself fading away and glared at the armlet the last thing he heard before darkness over took him was

"52.6%"


	2. Chapter 2

Author notes: As of when i have started typing this I've got about 54 hits and one story alert so i think at least one person liked this

oh and for this story the titans are a bit older then in the cartoons

beastboy 17 robin starfire and raven 18 cyborg 19

but please feel free to review.

and i do not own the teen titans they belong to DC comics.. and i can't wait till the live action teen titans movie comes out

Titans tower - Beastboy -  
Beastboy stared up at his ceiling in his room wich is not that far from him giving that he was laying on the top bunk of the bunk beds he had in his room, sure people might think it was odd for a 17 year old to sleep in bunk beds but some animal Instinct part of him told him to sleep as far off the ground as he could.

Beastboy smirked thinking about how the last couple years have gone he is still the youngest member of the group buy was no longer the shortest, that honor fell to raven who beastboy's thoughts always seem to lead to, the years have found her filling out in all the right ways as far as beastboy was concerned, and he loved the fact that her hair was no longer kept so short as it now hung a little past her shoulders.

Ever since the team returned from Tokyo beastboy has worked to get raven to like him as more then a teammate, he had started reading more then just comic books so that he would have more to talk to her about, anytime she was scheduled for patrol beastboy would offer to tag along if starfire hadn't already

Beastboy smiled thinking about starfire and how much she seemed to get robin out of his leader role, awhile after their return from Tokyo the team had been called to stop Cinderblock from destroying a part of the town, the fight was not hard their years of training has made taking down Cinderblock relatively easy but the best part of the night was after the fight when robin was talking to media, starfire being ecstatic that none of the team was hurt flew up and gave robin a huge kiss that went out on global TV.

Chuckling remembering robin face was as red as the red on his outfit.

the grumble of beastboys stomach told him that it was time for lunch, sitting up in the bed beastboy dropped down to the floor and headed for his door

-  
Titan Tower - Raven -  
Raven set in front of the windows in the common room floating a few feet of the ground, floating next to her was starfire who has took up trying to learn meditation.

And as for as raven could tell was getting good at it as the feeling of peace rolled off the tamaran Warrior, Smiling to herself raven reached out with her empathy to the other two in the room cyborg who was making food for the group seemed radiate a calm yet slightly mischief feeling, more then likely waiting for beast boy to get there so they can get into the whole tofu vs. meat conversation.

Stretching out to robin who at the moment was reading a news paper raven felt the feeling of a uneasy peace knowing that at any moment an alarm could go off and ruin a perfectly god day. the sound of the doors to the common room opening drew ravens powers to focus on beastboy when he entered the room, the feeling comming off of him was a confusing one for raven, joyous with a gleam of mischief that are always there but something new has been popping up lately.

So deep in thought as she studied this new emotions she didn't notice him move across the room to her, when he talked the closeness of his voice surprised her a little

"Hay Rea"

Startled out of her meditation fell out of the air and landed rather unceremoniously on her butt

"it's raven.. not Rea"

She could tell he was trying to hold in a snicker at her misfortune and was about to make him suffer for startling her when starfire lunged at beastboy

"Friend beastboy it is good to see you this fine sunny day"

Entrapping beastboy in one of her signature hugs raven could of sworn she heard bone crack

"Can't... breath..star"

Releasing beastboy he crumples to the ground breathing heavily

"oh i am sorry friend beastboy but it is almost the time of lunch and we have not seen you at all today and i was most worried that you were not well"

"oh .. sorry i worried you star"

Beastboy steals a quick glance and raven and gives her a slight smile

"i was reading a book and forgot all about the time"

Raven was glad that her hood was up so that no one noticed the slight blush that spread across her face from the thought that beastboy seemed be reading just for her.

Watching beastboy get up and go off to get something to eat raven stood up and started to head for the door so she could go to her room and try to figure out what the odd feeling she has been having around beastboy lately.

Of course that would have to wait cause the moment she reached the door the alarm went off.

within seconds robin was across the room checking the monitor to see what was going on

"Looks like a break in at a bank"

"anyone we know?" cyborg asked

" from these reports looking like the hive five.. or some of them anyways"robin replied

"dude.. didn't we freeze all those guys? how do they keep getting out?"asked beastboy

"don't know beastboy but we gotta put them back in jail"

turning to the group that has gathered behind him robin smiles at his team and friends

"TITANS GO!!!!!"

-------------------

Author closing notes: this chapters sort of popped up on me

i got to thinking that a whole story of a OC's point of view might not be as well liked so i did a chap from mostly BB and Rea's point of view

i hope you all like it and i am open to ideals... i have a clear ideal of how I'm going to end this story but i am trying to fill out the middle as well as i can 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: haya all i decided to wait till i got a review before posting...but did not get any :( But then i started it and somewhere in the middle of the chapter i got my first review

But the ideals for this story are still popping up in my head and screaming to be wrote so on with chapter three

Disclaimer: don't own titans .. unless you count the little heroclix .. they really need to make a new Beastboy heroclix

Jump City bank -  
The titans arrive at the bank to see that half of the bank wall had been reduced to rubble and a line of Billy Numerous loading bags of money into a white truck,Rushing up within a few feet of Billy Robin yells "Freeze your under arrest"

"dude you really think they are going to just give up" Beastboy asked.

Robin is about to respond when he see's a large chunk of the bank wall flying at him and the rest of the team, looking the way the flying rubble came from he spots Mammoth.

"well there's our answer... Beastboy and i will get Billy. Starfire, Cyborg you two take down Mammoth, Raven check the front of the truck to see if they have a driver, and if they do put the trunk out of commission..

Titans go!.

"well looky here Billy we got usa liven traffic light an ah lil green bean commin" says Billy.

"well hoo doggy lets get um this should be fun" exclaims another Billy.

A swarm of about Twenty Billy's Charge while at the same time Starfire and Cyborg close on Mammoth

"long time no see Stone" grins Mammoth

"Names Cyborg Mammoth" repliedCyborg aiming his arm cannon at Mammoth.

"Liked Stone better, by the way.. you still got that pink dress" Mammoth Chuckled

"Friend Cyborg? you own a the dress of pink i would love to see it" Exclaimed Starfire happily

From the back of the truck Raven glances at her teammates,Beastboy and robin seem to be doing well half the Billy's were down for the count and Beastboy in the form of a bull was chasing about seven of the ten left and robin more then easily knocking around the remaining three, Glancing over to Starfire and Cyborg Raven notices that Mammoth seems to be laughing and Starfire is smiling broadly and Cyborg has a look on his face somewhere between utter rage and complete across the way Raven hears Mammoth say "don't worry.. we have pictures I'll send you one" the mention of a picture is enough to make Cyborg fire blasting Mammoth in the chest with his arm cannon.

Deciding to ask about what all that was about later Raven floats to the front of the truck only to come face to face with Gizmo Sitting in the front seat of the truck

"hello creepy gack faced goody two-shoes" Gizmo yells as he fires a Lazer at Ravens head nearly taking her head off.

Raven was about to use her powers when raven gets distracted by a crackle of electricity and a bright flash off to her left and there standing in a small creator seems to be a person dressed in all black from head to toe arguing with his arm.

Dismissively Raven causes the trucks cab to close in on its self making a impromptu prison for Gizmo and stopping the truck from moving her job complete she takes out her communicator to update robin

Gar stares down at the silver armlet that runs from his left wrist back to his elbow."54.6%? 54.6% you scatter my atoms though time and space with a 54.6% chance that is would kill me?"

From his ear he hears Victors response "52.6%"

"oh two whole percent better that's comforting" Gar frowned and looked around to see the battle going on "where the hell are we?"

"Jump city bank... if records are correct the titans should be here fighting Gizmo, Billy Numerous and Mammoth" Victor said

"OK then um.. what do i do then" asked gar looking around at the fight. Raven seems to be talking on some odd yellow compact looking thing as is Robin so gar assumes they are talking to each other, Beastboy seems to be handling the last two Billy's and Mammoth just tossed a huge rock at Starfire which completely missed and is now heading towards Raven.

Without thinking Gar bolts towards Raven to knock her out of the way.

Raven seeing the black cloaked figure charging her at the last second thinks she is under attack and try's to get a shield up but the black figure tackles her before she gets the chance.

Raven finds herself laying on her back looking at the black figure just now starting to stand up thinking he is getting ready to attack her again she sends a wave of black energy at the figure

Gar glances up glad that he saved raven but was not expecting a wave of black coming at him and at the last moment puts his arms up to protect himself of coursethat dose little good as he finds himself propelled backwards landing on top of the giant rock that he knocked raven out of the way of to begin with.

"ow"grumbled gar laying on the stone, the sound of popping and fizzling from his arm distracts gar from his pain "Victor?"

"Diagnostic reports that the battery to the holographic emitters have been damaged" reports victor in gar's ear

"crap.. dose that mean I'm stuck wearing this outfit when I'm around them?" gar asked

"I should be able to repair the battery but at best it will only hold a charge for twenty hours or so.... so as long as you recharge it once a day everything should be fine" reported victor

"and how do i go about going that.. i don't see a cord on you anywhere?"

"you just have to take off the armlet when ever its off the holograph wont be in use and it can self charge it's self"

Glancing up from his spot laying uncomfortably on the rock he see's the titans with all the bank robbers accounted for Looking at him warily, after a second they start moving towards him

"lovely... this should go well" grumbled gar

Robin is the first to step forward and is easy to make out the four pellets he is palming to throw in case anything bad happens

"OK don't know who you are and while are thankful you saved Raven, we still want to know who you are and what you are doing in our city" Robin asked while the eyes of his mask squinted intently studying this new person

Sliding off the rock gar looked at the group, using his limited Empathy abilities he scanned them ,Robin seemed warily but slightly glad gar chalked it up to Raven not being hurt, Cyborg seemed to be more curious then anything and Gar noticed Cyborg staring at his armlet, glancing at Raven and Bestboy he could tell Beastboy seemed to be angry but happy but the anger was not directed at Gar it was more an inward angry and the happy was directed to Raven, Raven on the other hand was hard to read he could make out very little but the moment he scanned Raven She glared directly at him as if she know what he was doing, backing down from Raven so he doesn't annoy her anymore he turns to Robin to answer his question.

"Um names g.." Gar started to say but was cut off by victor

"Ray"

"Ray?" Gar asked looking at his armlet

Robin assumed Ray was his namespoke up "OK Ray what are you going in Jump city"

Looking back up from his amulet "I.. um was just wondering around and found myself here but complete accident" Gar clinched his teeth under his mask hoping Robin would buy it

Robin looked around "well look we can't have you running around the city .. but you haven't done anything that would warrant being arrested ..so to keep an eye on you your going to be a ..'Guest' at the tower until we decide rather your a threat or not

Gar sighs revealed " oh that's great.. i was wondering where i was going to sleep tonight.

With that Cyborg wondered off to get the T-Car and Beastboy and Starfire took to the air while Raven walked over to Gar and Robin and while whispering to Robin looked directly at Gar lucky got Gar he did get his dads great hearing "I sure hope this don't turn out to be another terra" with at she walked away looking for Cyborg and the car.

Robin gave a half hearted grin and lead Gar to the car where Gar noticed that the Police had showed up to arrest Mammoth, Gizmo and Billy.

Gar was seated in the back seat with Raven and Cyborg in front then Robin leaned into the front window to talk to Cyborg "I'll fill out the police report Cy could you order something to eat when you get back to the tower"

"Got it man,, see ya when you get to the tower"

The ride back to the tower Gar kept feeling that something was staring at him and trying to get into his mind glaceing up into the rear view mirror he saw Ravens eyes dead locked on him

Muttering to himself "Crap"

----------------

OK end of chapter three.. i had more planed but i got the feeling that this chapter was going to long.

Also to The Feral Candy Cane my first reviewer glad you liked it .. and sorry about the small typos .. trying to beta this myself as i am trying to improve my other typing and story telling skills.. . which ain't all that good so i got a lot to learn

OK.. and the comment about the pink dress i think everyone knows what that is from if not I'll explain it in the next chapter.

See you all in awhile 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: More reviews and none negative so i am guessing people are really likening this . yay me.

um well nothing more to say on with chappie 4

Disclaimer: i don't own nothing but here is a list of who owns what

Beastboy was created by Arnold Drake and Bob Brown,

Raven, Starfire and Cyborg were created by Marv Wolfman and George Pérez

And Robin was created by Bob Kane and Bill Finger and Jerry Robinson

well according to Wikipedia

On with chapter 4

------------------

The ride to the tower was hell on earth, Raven kept her withering gaze on Gar the whole way so when the finally reached the tower Gar was more then ready to get out of the car when it finally came to a stop in the tower garage.

Not noticing Raven giving Gar the glare of death the whole ride was a tad surprised when Gar was the first one out of the car hardly half a second after the car came to a stop.

"yo.. dude you OK" Cyborg asked gar

"eh um yeah.. um i get motion sickness riding in cars is all" gar tryed to sound as Innocent as he could and Cyborg seemed to give him the benefit of the doubt and let is slide ut when Gar looked over Cyborgs shoulder back to the car and saw Raven glaring at him and couldn't help but gulp and get nervous before Raven just vanished into a wave of black energy leaving Gar and Cyborg Standing in the garage.

"Right well lets go elevators this way lets get up to the common room hay Rea you.." Cyborg glances over his shoulder to where raven should of been. "yo where raven go?"

"um.. she did some weird black energy thing and vanished" Gar shrugged"

"OK then.. well anyways lets get you to the common room we need to sit down a few ground rules for your little visit" Cyborg motions Gar to the elevator and after a short while later the elevator opened up to a hallway with various doors off to the left and right and a large pair of doors at the end of the hall.

Quietly walking down the hall to the doors they opened up reveal a large living room and kitchen Gar had never seen so much stuff in one room on a large monitor was some game with cars being played, Sitting on the couch was Beastboy tho he seemed to be less interested in the game and more interested in the purple haired empath sitting next to him.

Gar could tell they where whispering and every once in awhile would glance to the doorway where Gar and Cyborg was standing but even with his improved hearing he could not pick up on what they was saying and any attempts Gar tried to make with his empathy powers where meet with a wall of nothingness as if Raven had put up a shield to protect her thoughts and those around her.

".... And that's the kitchen over there" said Cyborg just now catching Gar's attention.

"um Ok" Gar looked back at Cyborg and just nodded

"anyways" Cyborg went on "being you are our guest for awhile Starfire will show you to your room on this floor.. unless escorted by a member of the team you will not be able to leave this floor"

"so.. I'm a prisoner?" asked Gar

"no no.. of course not just.. you know.. we have had trouble in the past .. ya know" Cyborg rubbed the back of his neck and Gar felt as uneasy feeling rolling off of Cyborg and Gar guessed that they was bordering on a touchy subject.

" say no more..Raven had touched on that a bit awhile ago"Gar gave Cyborg a half hearted smile and Cyborg just nodded.

Taking out his communicator Cyborg Pressed a button and and after a second a voice came through the little yellow device.

" oh.. hello friend cyborg " Gar moves so he can see the screen and when he dose see's Starfire on the screen."oh and new friend Ray um.. is their an emergency friend Cyborg?"

"no no nothing like that Star was just wondering if you could show the new guy his room" Cyborg smiled at the screen

"Oh yes i i will gladly show new friend ray to his room i will be there shortly" and true to her ward within seconds the door opens behind Gar and Cyborg and Starfire floats into the common room, being this close to someone that is giving off this much Happy feeling started to give Gar a headache.

Nodding to Cyborg Sartfire headed back out of the common room with Gar in tow and about halfway down the hall Starfire stops at a door only for it to open only to lead to a new hallway.

"This is the guest wing it" Starfire stops and points to a camera on the wall "Friend Cyborg keeps a eye on the main hallway and the doors on the left lead to places where you can sleep Friend Ray and on the right is the room of bath" Starfire smiled

Raising an eyebrow at Starfire's words Gar just nodded and headed into on of the sleeping quarters.

---------------

Meanwhile back in the common room

---------------

Robin enters the common room and see's Raven and Beastboy sitting on the couch quietly talking, which would have struck Robin as odd if he hadn't been noticing that Raven and Beastboy seemed to be getting along better.. maybe the whole thing with Terra and Malchior have gave them something to bond over but Robin being a detective that he is saw what might be more then just a close friendship, he just wondered how long it took Raven and Beastboy to figure it out, as a matter of fact Him and Cyborg had a running bet going.

And with that thought Robin glanced over to where Cyborg was Talking on the phone guessing that he was just now getting to the phone.

"Yo Robin.. want the normal?" asked Cyborg glaceing up at Robin when he looked his way

"Yeah Cy thanks.... wheres our guest?" Robin asked as he made his way into the Kitchen to grab a soda

"Starfire showing him to his room... don't worry man.. i doubt the new guy will make any moves on your girl" Cyborg joked and watched his leader turn a lovely shade of red due to embarrassment, ever since Tokyo Robin have been so easy to embarrass when it comes to Starfire.

" um.... well.. I'll just give Star a ring to see what Ray wants on his pizza then" Robin stammered abit before walking out of the kitchen forgetting to even get his cola

---------------

Gar

---------------

Starfire having show him his room left him to get cleaned up saying that they will be eating in a half hour or so and would be back to get him

Within seconds after Starfire left Victor keyed up and started talking " Gar ..they will need to see you without the mask if you are going to be eating with them .. might be best to recharge the Hologram projector until it's time to go..."

Removing his hood Gar took off the armlet almost immediately his Grey skin and Green hair came into view "Will a half out be long enough for it to charge?"

"should ..battery is at Twenty percent now should last the rest of the night during dinner" Victor stated.

---------------

Starfire

---------------

Floating back down the hallway to the common room Starfire heard her communicator go off and reached to answer it seeing Robin pop up on the screen she Smiled broadly."Oh Boyfriend Robin it is nice to see you are home do you need something"

Still a little red from Cyborgs comment Robin smiled a bit. "well.. yeah .. um Cyborg wanted to know what our guest wanted on his pizza and i assume you want the regular... everything with extra mustard?'

"yes i would love the pizza of everything i will fo see what Friend Ray wants" Signing off Starfire flew quickly to the room Gar had entered and thinking that she had only been gone a short while figured he was still decent and opened the door to his room to see a Grey skinned Green eyed guy staring at her .

----------------

Gar

----------------

The sound of his door opening Gar looked up to see Starfire staring at him in shock ... evidently he looks way to much like his parents with out his hologram on, thinking fast he pulled Starfre into his room before closing the door

"Please please please don't tell anyone what you have seen" Gar begged to Starfire who was still a tad shocked at seeing Ray without his hood for the first time.

"Friend Ray? ..i do not understand.. why do you look so much like Friend Beastboy and Friend Raven?" Then Starfire's eye lit up as if she just figured something out. "Oh.. Friend raven said you appeared from a portal like enemy warp you from the future to... and that would mean.." smiling broadly Starfire gave Gar a bone crushing Hug. "are you Friends Beastboy and Ravens child... oh we must tell them.. Boyfriend robin and I often talk about how close Friends Raven and Beastboy are and your Proof that they Love each other"

Having trouble breathing from the hug Gar did his beast to talk "Star... can't .. breath... need.. air.. to.... live"

Quickly releasing him Gar dropped to the floor and Starfire stared Flying to the door but did not get far before she felt Gar grab her foot looking down puzzled at him she stopped. "Are you not OK Friend Ray?"

Catching his breath he looks up at Starfire "You can't tell no one...they can't know.."

"But why not it is glorious news is it not?" Starfire looked at Gar confused

"yes.. and no.. i don't know..look.. where i come from they ain't there.. i don't know what happened to them and the person that raised me would always dance around the subject but he told me that i could save them.. that's why I'm here ... but they can't know that" Gar was somewhere between begging and trying to Explain everything.

Starfire looked sad that she would have to keep such wonderful news a secret but finally nodded and agreed "OK...well i best get back before they worry .Boyfriend Robin said we are ordering the pizza and wanted to know what you wanted on yours.. i will keep your secret.. but when you show up to eat everyone will figure it out as i have"

"No they won't .. that armlet i wear is a hologram and makes me look different when i wear it but it was damaged in fight needs to recharge for every once in awhile"Gar explained.

"Oh much like friend Cyborgs ring that he wore when he did the working under the covers at the H.I.V.E" Starfire nodded

"yeah.. i guess.. anyways .. you should get back.. um.. tell them i would like Mushrooms and Tofu Sausage with extra cheese" Gar smiled thinking that he was really hungry and a pizza was sounding really good right now

"oh you eat the Tofu like Friend Beastboy.. do you also want the Cheese of Soy like Friend Beastboy eats?" Asked Starfire Smiling about how much her new friend was so much like his parents.

Gar Wrinkled hid nose remember when he tried Soy milk once and shuddered while he did like tofu he needed real milk "Um no Starfire regular Cheese .. thanks"

"Ok friend ray i will tell them what you will like and someone will be here to get you when the pizza gets here ..oh and unless you plan to wear that all the time there is a closet full of clothing in case any are needed.. i am sure you can find something to wear" Starfire pointed out the Closet while Gar was walking across the room to his armlet

"Thanks again Starfire.. I'll need this to cross the hall to take a shower *Gar smiled as he slipped the armlet on once again getting the blond hair and tanned skin that the hologram provided.

"see you in awhile friend Ray" with that Starfire left the room and headed to the common room.

----------------

Common room

----------------

Starfire arrived at the common room and Delivered the order to Cyborg which Caused Cyborg to Looks at her as if he heard her wrong.

"You say he wants fake meat?" Cyborg asked her which Beastboy overheard as he was walking into the Kitchen

"Hay .. another person that likes Tofu maybe this guy ain't as bad as Raven thinks" Beastboy stated as he reached into the refrigerator getting a carton of orange juice

Before Cyborg could Star the whole Fake meat Real meat conversation Robin cut in walking into the Kitchen area with Raven not to far behind him "That is something we need to talk about, but we need to find time to do it when he ain't about"

"Oh friend Ray is in the Room of baths taking a shower and will be waiting in his room until the Pizza get here and someone goes and gets him" Starfire stated

"right then.. well.. guess now is as good as time as any" Robin shrugged "Cyborg ran a few Scans on him anything odd?"

"now that you mention it yeah i can make out that he is mostly Human but when ever i try to get a deeper reading i get nothing it's as if something is blocking the scans .. and that armlet he wears looks familiar but i can't seem to place where I've seen it before"

Nodding to Cyborg Robin turns to Raven " what about you.. dose he seem to have any I'll intent you can pick up?"

Raven shakes her head "I can't tell like Cyborgs Scans my Empathy seems blocked as if something is going through a lot of trouble to keep us from know alot about out new *friend* " The word friend being said with a slightly more sarcastic tone then normal.. ever for her " anyways.. i don't trust him"

"OK.. Beastboy?" Robin turns to Beastboy .

"Well.. something is up with him.. i can tell by the way he smells.. he seems nervous but i don't think he wants to hurt us.. at lest not yet anyways.. but he dose have a familiar scent about him i can't place" Beastboy Shrugs.

Robin nods to Beastboy and turns to Starfire while Cyborg wanders away from the conversation to place the orders" OK Star what do you think?"

Feeling slightly nervous a fact that Raven picks up on Starfire glances down at the floor before talking. "Friend Ray Is a .. very nice person.. i think we can trust him" glaceing over to Beastboy and Raven Starfire smile a bit " he dose not mean any harm and he has said that he only wants to help" Starfire looked around the room at the other titans and Robin smiled at her before speaking again

"OK well..everyone here knows how i am when it comes to trusting new people.. and on that thought i think we should keep an eye on him at all times until we learn more about him" Robin stated

"Pizza will be here in Thirty five minuets give or take ... so.. who wants to watch a movie?" Smiles Cyborg walk back to the group

"oh.. the night of movie with our new friend this will be wonderful .. what movie shall we watch?" exclaimed Starfire happily

"Something with a lot of action" Robin glanced around seeing what the team thought

"Has to be funny to" Beastboy voiced his point of view

"Maybe a Sci-fi..or Fantasy" Cyborg stated

Everyone looked at raven for her to say what she wanted.. after a few seconds of silence she looks at them "what.. i don't care what we watch." Mumbles to herself "probably just read a book anyways."

"Oh.. i know.. let us let Friend Ray Choose?" Starfire asked

"Good Ideal Star Robin responded" Always being a detective he figured what kind of entertainment thir new guest liked could help figuring the new guy out

"Oh this is most Splendid i will go see if he is ready" and with that Starfire flew out of the common room

Glaceing around the other titans all shrugged and went off to do what they needed to do for movie night, Robin watch as the first thing Beastboy did was make Raven's Tea before getting the rest of their team there drinks. Smirking to himself Robin went to go the new for anything that might ruin the movie

End of chapter four

---------------------------------------------------

OK really really want to thank those that are reviewing glad to know that people are liking this story so far

I need to plan out another chapter.. i had the first four chapters thought out and i know the way the story is going to end .. but i have a week worth of time to work with between here and the last chapters.. so i need to think of what to do with that week

i got a few ideals .. but not a weeks worth :P

Also .. i hope that none of the titans Seem OOC i am doing my best to keep them IC but the one i worry about the most is Starfire.. she is hard to write for.

Also i hope i don't fall into the trap most seem to do with Cyborg .. i am doing my best to make him a part of the story and not just a background plot device like he is in some stories

OK well that's it for now

thanks again for the reviews and I'll try to have another chapter up in awhile


	5. Chapter 5

First off A/N thanks to cRaZyMaN676 for pointing out what could of been a problem . I've changed the notes at the end of the last chapter to fix it

Also sorry for taking so long.. was distracted..

and on with the disclaimer: I own nothing of the teen titans... other then a few heroclix some comics and that video game for the ps2 which really wasn't all that bad and had a funny ending I also do not own the movie that they watch .. tho it is one of my favorites

And on that note.. Story time

-  
Gar's Room -  
After Gar's quick shower he put on the armlet long enough to get back across the hallway to his room made his way to the closet to choose out clothing his first choice was a purple shirt and pants tho quickly rethought that after looking into the mirror

"yeah pale skin green hair and a purple outfit.. all i would need is a big whacked out smile and robin would think i was the jokers kid or something" Gar smirked to himself, Tossing the clothing away he opted for a long sleeved black shirt and blue jeans and his black shoes that he already had Studying himself in the mirror not really having anything but the all black outfit he normally wore he wondered if maybe he should try something other then the black shirt, A knock on his door knocked him out of his wondering.

"Who is it" Gar asked while he finished getting everything ready

"Friend Ray i have came to see if you are ready" Starfire responded as the door opened "oh i am glad to see you have found clothing that you like.. anyways we have decided it is the night of movie watching and you Friend Ray get to choose the movie.

"oh.. um what do the others like to watch" gar asked while trying to think up movies that he know that were made, sometimes being from twenty years in the future has its drawbacks

"hm well Friend Robin likes the ones with a lot of fighting, Friend cyborg likes the ones with space ships and stuff. but he also likes the ones with dragons and stuff like that to.. and friend Beastboy likes the funny ones" Starfire nodded as she finished the list of what the others had said

"what about you and Raven?" Gar asked wondering why she didn't just say so in the first place.

"oh.. well i am happy as long as i just get to enjoy the movie with my friends..and friend Raven .. tho she won't admit it to anyone except to me once but then she swore my to secrecy said she likes the romantic ones as long as they are not to full of the tree sap" Starfire replied happily.

Gar smirked for a second before replying "I think you mean Sap.. as in sappy.. not the kind from trees And I think I have the perfect movie"

Starfire smiled and grabbed Gar's arm leading him to the common room

-  
Common Room -  
Robin Having finished checking the news reports and seeing that nothing was going on glanced around the room Raven was sitting on the couch reading a book but the way she was sitting with the book resting on her knees made it hard to make out the title, Beastboy had set her a cup of tea down next to Raven and was off gathering the drinks for the other people.

Lets see Beastboy thought to himself, Ravens tea, water for Robin,and Soda for the Me Cyborg and Ray..sure gonna be hard ro call Raven Rea now that Ray is here.. might confuse the guy and think I'm talking to him, Glaceing over to Raven and her book Beastboy smiled, well he won't be here long i think.. and if he dose stick around we will just have to give him a code name .. oh wait forgot Starfires drink.

Raven Glanced up from her book in time to see the rapidly departing Beastboy as he ran off to get more drinks taking note that Beastboy seemed to have filled out the last couple years with his not overly Muscular shoulders and cute butt.. wait.. did she just think he had a cute butt?, Raven Quickly trying to bury herself in her book hoping no one would note on the growing blush that seems to be creeping across her face

Cyborg who was returning from the kitchen with a armful of chips and other snacks noticed Raven's blush and smirked and went to sit the snacks on the coffee table and pick on Raven a tad bit

"So.. that a really good book or did ya see something ya liked when Beastboy went into the kitchen" Cyborg asked with a teasing look on his face.

"I don't know what your talking about.... don't you have pizza's to be waiting on" raven replied in her flat Monotone voice trying not to give Cyborg anymore ammo for him to tease her with

"ah well just saw you looking all looking all flustered and thought I'd check ya know..ya might have a fever." Cyborg winked at her before getting up

Raven Sighed a sigh of relief glad that cyborg decided to drop his teasing but her relief was short lived cause when Cyborg got to the head of the couch he bent down and whispered into her ear.

"Maybe a fever for a little grass stain..never knew green was your favorite color Rea" Cyborg laughed as Ravens face took on a even redder tint then normal and decided to take his leave before she got a chance to respond knowing that raven did tend to use violence when she couldn't think of anything else.. Sadly tho he did not get far before he was the victim of several soda bottles being tossed at his head

Beastboy walked into the common room to see half the bottles he set out to drink were flying at Cyborg encased in a familiar black energy and Raven now with her hood covering most of her face as close to her book as she could to hide the rest of it.

Robin smirked watching the dumbfounded Beastboy trying to put together what he missed while he was in the kitchen then turned to watch Cyborg go to exit the common room only to run in Starfire and Ray as the walked though the doors arm in arm, Something that Robin was less then pleased to see

Gar was hit with a wave of emotion as the common room doors opened from Cyborg he got what seemed to be an almost giddy happiness laced with a slight bit of excitement as he ran from the flying bottles pelting him, from Beastboy he seemed to be just confused as to what was going on, from raven he picked up a almost uneasiness and shyness tho this was quickly suppressed as Raven almost immediately placed her emotional barrier back up and Glared at Ray from under her hood only a small bit of the blush remaining from before, from Robin Gar picked up hostility and it seemed to be directed at him..what he did to annoy Robin he did not know....until he noticed he was standing arm in arm with Starfire still quickly dropping her arm and stepping away Gar rubbed the back of his neck wonder if he could of messed that up any more

"Excuse me" Cyborg said as he ran through the doorway heading down stairs to wait on the pizza

Watching Cyborg run down the hall to the elevator Starfire turned to the rest of the group "Friend Ray sad he has thought of the perfect movie for tonight" Starfire beamed happily

"Oh.. and what might that be" Raven asked with a slight tint of sarcasm in her voice

"The Princess Bride" replied Gar.. it was a older movie so he know it would of been out by now, tho he seemed to pick up differing reactions to the movie

Starfire seemed ecstatic at the movie cause it was about princesses Beastboy seemed confused that a guy would Chose a movie called the Princess bride.. didn't sound like anything that would be funny and Robin didn't seem to hold much hope for the movie to have much action and assumed Ray's movie choice was just to get on Starfires good side..tho what confused them most was Ravens reaction

"well that had to be a lucky guess or you know something we don't know"Raven replied showing the title of the book she was reading..which oddly turned out to be The Princess Bride

"So what made you choose that movie" Robin asked suspiciously

"Well i asked Starfire what everyone liked and it was the first one that came to mind that had everything that she mentioned... evidently Raven might like it being she is reading the book about it" Replied Gar with a smirk..

"OK how so?" Beastboy asked a tag sceptically

"When Starfire said you liked funny movies i figured you would like this.. I'm really surprised no one has seen it before it's really funny "glaceing over to Robin" Starfire said you liked action movies and this movie has one of the better sword fights I've ever seen in a movie and while Starfire said Cyborg liked Sci-fi movies he also liked Fantasy movies so this fits that also.." Anything else Gar might have said was cut off as Cyborg entered the room

"Pizza's here so what we watching?" Asked Cyborg

Smiling happily Starfire exclaimed "We are watching the Princess Bride"

"New guy choose a chick flick?" Asked Cyborg doubtfully

Robin Shrugs and walks over to the large monitor in the middle of the room and starts messing with a Keyboard attached to it bringing up a Internet search engine on the screen and clicking through the favorites looking for the website they normally rent and download movies from "right.. should take about ten minuets to download everyone get comfortable" Robin said as he walked back to the couch.

Soon everyone was seated with Cyborg sitting on one end Starfire and Robin sitting in the middle tho Robin seemed to not be sitting as close to Starfire as he normally dose and on the other end of the Couch was Raven with Beastboy sitting on the floor leaning back against the couch next to Raven's legs, a Seating arrangement that Beastboy and Raven had oddly picked up a while ago that Robin chalked up to their subconscious wanting them to sit next to each other but them both being to shy for Beastboy to just sit on the couch next to her, Ray who had grabbed a chair from the kitchen was sitting next to Cyborg if this was to avoid the Raven Death Glare or just coincidence is up to debate

The movie went well Cyborg seemed happy with the movie overall and some where through it Beastboy had gotten off the floor to sit next to Raven tho they still kept a distance away, Robin and Starfire also seemed to get past the previous unease and Starfire was watching the movie with her head on Robins shoulder equally happy with the movie Smiling as it ended

"wow would not have thought a movie with that title could have been that funny" Beastboy said as the lights came back on when the movie was over

"Yeah and that fight between Westley and Inigo was great i think i might have to take a closer look at fencing" replied Robin

"Oh it was most wondrous story about true love and how it can survive anything ain't that wonderful friend Raven?" Starfire said as she floated above the couch happily

Raven ducked her head a bit hiding her face as she replied talking about love when the guy she was interested in sitting right next to her made her blush return again" .. yes.. it was a good movie..i prefer the book better.

Gar glaceing around the table seeing the mess that had piled up, almost every drink had been drank and while Gar, Beastboy, Starfire and Cyborg had finished their pizza's off completly Robin and Raven still had close to half left in theirs Smirking a bit he glances over to where Raven and Beastboy are sitting.

Smiling deviously Beastboy leans close to Raven and whispers "So.. you like stories about love huh.. wonder how many of those spooky books you have are really romance novels" The pillow encased in black energy goes unnoticed by Beastboy until it smack him in the back of the head sending him tumbling to the floor.

Any thoughts of laughing at Beastboy was abruptly put to a halt as the Titans alarm went off, faster then anyone thought possible Robin was across the room checking the computer for information.

"Reports of men in black and orange outfits robbing a Chemical company, It's gotta be Slade and some of his robots" Robin turned and looked at his group then looked at Gar "I Don't trust you completely so we can't leave you hear alone, And i don't know how well you can fight but we have no choice but to take you along, try to stay in the car unless you think you can help....well.. TITANS GO!!!

-  
End of chapter 5

Sorry it took so long have been distracted lately.. i hope this lives up to what ever expectation people have for the story :D i got a few ideals for the next chapter and will try to have if ready within the week or so.

oh and as for the movie .. it really is one of my favorites and if anyone reading this had not seen it yet i really do recommend it 


End file.
